Warm Water
by astudyinwholoki99
Summary: Sherlock and Jim both fake their deaths together so they can keep up their secret relationship together. Dom!Jim and Sub!Sherlock Just a smutty one shot I thought up and wanted to get off my mind! Enjoy!


**Setting, post Reichenbach, Sherlock and Jim fake both their deaths. This is just a smutty one shot so don't be too hard on me.**

_Goodbye John_

Those were the last words Sherlock said to John when he was standing at the top of Bart's Hospital. James had just 'shot' himself and now Sherlock had to make the grand exit. As soon as John was hit by the cyclist one of Jim's men dropped a body made to look like Sherlock out the window and Sherlock just quickly stepped off and went downstairs to slip away and meet Jim.

Sherlock arrived at Jim's flat before James himself. Hopefully everything went alright at the hospital Sherlock thought to himself. He shrugged off any bad thoughts and flopped on the couch. Ten minutes later he heard James close the door and Sherlock sat up.

"Daddy's home!" James called, Sherlock heard keys fall into the bowl and shoes get kicked off. Sherlock remained silent, but that was typical, he didn't tend to verbally greet Jim. James waltzed down the hall towards Sherlock, literally waltzed. Sherlock couldn't help but laugh a bit. Jim cocked an eyebrow at him and went into the kitchen.

"Poor little John seemed pretty heart broken love." Jim's voice danced around the room.

"He'll live, I suppose." Sherlock told his boyfriend. Jim came back into the room and walked over to where Sherlock sat on the couch. He stood over the taller man for a moment before straddling Sherlock's legs and leaning into him.

"Happy death darling" James said before kissing Sherlock, hands on the man's shoulders. Sherlock let his hands travel up Jim's thighs and hips and up his back. Jim's tongue went gliding over Sherlock's lips, asking for entrance. Sherlock gladly opened his mouth and allowed Jim's tongue to explore. When Jim got bored of Sherlock's mouth he moved down the man's jawline and his neck. He carefully ran his tongue up one of the veins in Sherlock's throat, and continued to Sherlock's neck.

James then slowly rocked his hips against Sherlock's. He held onto Sherlock's shoulders as he tipped his head back a bit. Sherlock took the chance to lean forward and lick Jim's neck. Jim's body curled so that his hips were still grinding against Sherlock but Jim's lips where back on Sherlock's as Sherlock leaned forward into the kiss that became more heated than the last. Jim bit Sherlock's lip and then stood up suddenly, but smoothly like a cat. He grabbed Sherlock's shirt collar and pulled the taller man to his feet.

"Bedroom darling." He said as he dragged Sherlock down the hall. Sherlock was bored by the time they reached the stairs by the front door and threw Jim against the door and attacked the man's mouth. He roughly pulled away slid his long fingers under the jacket of Jim's suit and yanked it off his shoulders. Jim growled and half pushed half dragged Sherlock upstairs to his bedroom. Once they arrived Sherlock threw his own jacket off. Jim pushed him back until he fell backwards onto the bed. Sherlock smirked as Jim slid up his body, hands exploring every inch of Sherlock. Jim sat up and straddled Sherlock again and slowly undid the button of Sherlock's dress shirt.

"You really did a fantastic job with that speech on the phone." Jim said slowly, dark eyes focused on the task at hand.

"I tried to make it believable." Sherlock mused, watching Jim's fingers undo the buttons. Once they were all undone Jim threw the shirt open and marveled at Sherlock's beautifully toned chest and stomach. He spread his fingers across the tight pecks and leaned over to place a kiss on Sherlock's collar bone. Sherlock idly ran a hand through the dark hair of his partner and kept watching. Jim kissed down Sherlock's chest and stomach until he reached the spot just above the waist of Sherlock's pants. He licked a line back up to Sherlock's navel and nipped back down. He used his hands to quickly unzip and unbutton and slide the trousers off Sherlock's pale legs.

He came back up and kissed Sherlock and reached into the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a pair of shiny handcuffs. He broke the kiss and Sherlock saw the cuffs and his eyes lit up.

"Whatever are you going to do with those?" He said teasingly. James purred and kissed Sherlock again, this time finding both the other man's wrist and bringing them up over their heads. Securing Sherlock to the headboard, he broke the kiss again and sat up again.

"You've been a bad boy Sherlock, playing dead to get your way. Very naughty." Jim tutted and looked over Sherlock's body.

"Why don't you punish me then? I've been oh so bad haven't I?" Sherlock bucked his hips up and Jim cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh I intend to darling. But you have to obey to rules. No moving, only speak by calling my Sir and absolutely no silly questions."

"I never ask silly questions we both know that." Sherlock gave Jim a lustful look as Jim undid his own tie. He carefully undid his shirt and threw it on the ground. He turned his attention back to Sherlock now. He kissed the detectives neck and then wrapped his lips around one of Sherlock's hard nipples, flicking his tongue against the bud and gently grazing his teeth across it. This made Sherlock arch his back up and let out a soft moan. Jim let go and smiled,

"Ah do we like that Mr. Holmes?" He mewled.

"Yes Sir." Sherlock breathed.

"Good boy." Jim said, almost excitedly and he rewarded Sherlock with another kiss on the lips. Now he let a hand trail down Sherlock's skin until it reached his erection, he cupped Sherlock through his boxers and gently pushed, making Sherlock catch his breath in his throat. He loved the noises Sherlock made when he did that.

Suddenly Jim hopped off the bed and removed his own trousers, leaving him in very tight black boxers. Sherlock looked him up and down and licked his lips.

"You look delicious, Sir." Sherlock put emphasis on the _Sir_.

"I like it when you call me that." Jim purred again as he climbed back onto Sherlock and kissed him.

"I like calling you that Sir." Sherlock craned his neck to carefully lick Jim's neck.

"Someone's a bit frisky now." Jim hummed as he busied himself with the waist band of Sherlock's boxers. He slipped his hands under the elastic and pulled them off, licking his lips looking at Sherlock's cock. Jim came back to Sherlock's lips and stayed there for a while, his body hovering just above Sherlock. Jim had his tongue in Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock desperately needed friction so he risked raising his hips to press against James, who in return put one hand on Sherlock's hip and pushed him pack down.

"Naughty naughty." He muttered as he broke the kiss and before he continued by licking at Sherlock's neck. He kissed a line down Sherlock's body until he reached that deliciously erect cock. Once he reached his destination he took all of Sherlock into his mouth at once and licked up and down the shaft. Sherlock's body shivered and he let out a quiet moan. Jim kept up his torture with changing the amount of pressure he placed with his tongue, he swirled around the tip and up and down the shaft. After a bit he gave a rough suck and Sherlock cried out. Jim looked up with his eyes at Sherlock, who was watching him work, and he gave Sherlock a puppy look with those black eyes and sucked again. Sherlock yelled and threw his head back.

"Please…please Sir…"Sherlock was writhing. Jim let Sherlock's cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop and sat up on his heels and gave Sherlock another look. He then leaned up to look in Sherlock's eyes.

"What's that dear?" He said teasingly.

"Please, fuck me. Now. Sir." Sherlock could hardly speak currently. Jim simply smiled and quickly removed his own boxers and threw them to the floor. Then he situated himself between Sherlock's legs, knowing Sherlock didn't need any preparation because their relationship was rather, physical. He slowly pushed in and leaned forward to kiss Sherlock. His hands slid up Sherlock's arms to his still cuffed wrists. He stayed still inside his partner for a few seconds, to make sure Sherlock was comfortable. Then he slowly pulled out and snapped back in quickly, making sure to hit Sherlock's prostate in the process. When he succeeded Sherlock moaned loudly into Jim's mouth, making the 'criminal' smile into the kiss. Sherlock made the most delicious sounds for him.

James kept up a rhythm, slowly pull almost all the way out and then snap back it. He kept it up as long as he could but all too soon he was losing the rhythm and started to be more sporadic. All to quickly they were both screaming and coming together. Jim kept thrusting until they came down from their high and then he collapsed on Sherlock's sweaty chest. After a moment he pulled out and wiped Sherlock up with a sheet and kissed him gently.

"Let's set you free now love." He reached and undid the handcuffs and threw them aside. Sherlock sat up with Jim next to him. Jim carefully picked up one of his hands and inspected the red and raw wrist and gently kissed it.

"That will heal beautifully." He muttered and turned to kiss a now sleepy Sherlock. They kissed slowly for a bit before cuddling up to sleep. Before he was gone Sherlock whispered into Jim's ear.

"Moriarty was real."


End file.
